User blog:Incisrongirl/The Song of Redwall Part Two
PART TWO OF MY CRAPPY ERROR RIDDLED AND DULL STORY, WRITTEN OFF A CRAPPY MOBILE DEVICE BECAUSE I CAN'T ACCESS A COMPUTER. THAT'S RIGHT I'M REDUCED TO WRITING OFF A MOBILE DEVICE. GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT, SAY IT TO MY FACE. AND PLEASE, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ PART ONE, DONT READ PART TWO YET. :) Well, our dreams of a secluded little settlement in Mossflower were basically over. Or rather, our parents' and the elders' dreams. We didn't exactly do any of the thinking, dreaming or planning, because we were babes and children then. In any case, all of our elders would have gladly dropped their patriotism toward their flea-infested, disease-filled settlement - did I tell you that shortly after the Black Death's appearance, there was a great big outbreak of fevers and viruses? Aye, creatures certainly were dying quickly. Our Chief was dead, and no one seemed eager to replace him, which was odd for vermin. Foragers going out for herbs didn't care whether or not they were seen out in the open. Yes, when it comes to a face off between a tree hollow in the middle of some woods and your own life, it's not difficult to choose. A lot of the elders were now gladly considering making q mass evacuation and finding a new living and another settlement. But because most of them perished before they could openly discuss the idea, many elders decided on an "every man for himself " principle and fled the place when no one was watching. By the time I was old enough to remember, there was no one left in the tribe except crying, bumbling, frightened youngsters and decrepit oldbeasts. Our parents would have told us to show some good sense and clear out of the place. Never mind the fact that the settlement itself had been their own idea. But of course, our parents were dead. Have you ever tried to gaze up into the sky, tried to see if you could get a glimpse of the heaven that's supposed to be up there, above it? Don't try it. It's a waste of time. Sure, God put heaven up there and all that, and dead creatures are resting peacefully in it. But you wont be able to see it. All you'll see is dense blue and plain old white clouds. They're too thick to see through. You wont even get a breath heaven. The sky's pretty to look at, heaven's pretty to think about, but connecting the two wont be easy. Maybe I'm just unimaginative, but I can't get the picture of my parents' corpses frolicking about in heaven into my mind's eye. I can't even really grasp the words "dead." I never knew my parents, so as far as I'm concerned, they're just gone. I can look and I can think, but all I'll get is the image of two strange ferrets that my brother knew and I didn't, who are gone and wont ever come back. I can't see any pink heaven or silver stars. Don't strain your eyes. It's a waste of time. Category:Blog posts